An Introduction to Christmas
by MmeGiry
Summary: Erik experiences his first Christmas, with his first love


**A/N**: This is the second part of a challenge between me and my dear friend, Carolyn (twinlady). My guidelines were; Christmastime, any pairing (although it's me, which pairing did you expect, dear?) and my five words were Christmas tree, London, Stockings, Handkerchief and Teddy Bear. I decided to set it in the days of young Erik and young Antoinette, because they're adorable! I apologise for the late posting! Had exams!

Merry Christmas, Carolyn! You deserve the best D Hope you like this present!

**Summary**: Erik experiences his first proper Christmas.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, etc. Ooh! Except maybe Christmas, because it belongs to everyone!

**An Introduction to Christmas**

Erik Devereux hummed happily to himself as he leisurely travelled on his gondola back to his lair. At that moment, he couldn't be happier. At this time of year, his beloved usually travelled to London to be with her family for the holiday she called 'Christmas'. This year, however, was different. She had recently fallen down a damp staircase whilst rushing to meet him after a show, and broken her leg. Although it had just about healed, Erik had asked her not to travel to London, and to stay in Paris with him until she fully recovered from her accident. She had reluctantly agreed, much to his delight. Erik could now look forward to two weeks of having her all to himself, rehearsals up above having been cancelled for Christmas.

As he reached his lair, his smile only seemed to get wider, however, upon arriving, this smile disappeared. Erik stood slack-jawed in horror at the sight of his lair. Garish lights decorated every corner, and some sort of sparkly material seemed to be wrapped around every single candle. Even his precious organ had been attacked by _something_. His once perfect candlelit home had been transformed into something from an operaticcomedy! _And_ without his permission!

Erik snorted angrily. "That girl doesn't ask my permission for anything."

He marched from the gondola to his bedroom, where he was sure she'd be, stepping on various ornaments scattered randomly throughout the lair as his anger increasingly flared. He froze in the doorway to his bedroom, his eyes wide in shock upon seeing the object at the edge of their bed.

"Antoinette!"

Her head appeared around the _thing_, her cheeks flushed with excitement, and a dazzling smile upon her face. Under normal circumstances, Erik would have been charmed by her apparent happiness and how it amplified her beauty, yet he was currently much too angry.

"Yes, dear?"

"What is that _thing?" _he spat, indicating the large green object.

Antoinette laughed happily, merrily appearing at his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's a Christmas tree, silly."

He growled at her. "I want my lair back to how it was before!"

Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. Pulling back, she grinned. "But it looks so nice, Erik."

He frowned again, but eventually relented. "Oh, alright then, but at least get this... 'Christmas tree' _out _of our bedroom!"

She kissed him again.

Erik sighed. "Alright then, I'll do it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, the pair lay in bed quietly; Antoinette curled against him like a contended cat. He kissed her shoulder, and looked down at her with a curious look upon his face.

"Ann?"

She smiled, her eyes closed.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Tell me more about this 'Christmas'."

She opened one eye. "Why?"

He frowned. "Because I want you to."

She grinned at his childishness, and sat up in the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her, leaving Erik with precious little to cover his modesty.

"Hey!"

Antoinette giggled. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

She graciously gave him back his half of the bed sheet and settled herself against his chest. He snorted.

"Sitting comfortably?"

Antoinette smiled. "Now. Christmas began hundreds of years ago, but it wasn't like it is today. It started when the son of God was born… Jesus Christ."

Erik smiled, remembering the number of books she had given him to read over the years, one being the Bible.

"We celebrate in different ways all across the world. It's a holiday of extreme importance," she continued, feeling herself becoming excited. "In France, we have a Christmas tree." She extended her foot and indicated the tree that had never made it out of the bedroom in the end. "We decorate it with baubles, and tinsel, and make it pleasing to the eye!"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Is the object of the lights to blind people?"

Antoinette rolled her eyes, and continued.

"We then give each other presents to symbolise the gifts that the Wisemen gave to Christ on the day of his birth."

Erik's eyes widened. "What kind of gifts?"

"Well… Anything really, something the recipient will appreciate. For example, one year I received a new pair of pointe shoes from my parents." She smiled. "I always wanted a teddy bear… one wearing a tutu. Of course, I was 14 at the time, so I didn't request it from my parents, for fear of being made fun of for the remainder of the holiday season."

He chuckled, nodding in understanding. He liked the gifts part.

"And we sometimes play games, and sing Carols."

Erik's curiousity was piqued. "Carols?"

Antoinette nodded. "Songs which express our love of Christmas, or relate to the holiday somehow."

Erik nodded, and indicated for her to continue.

"And then we have mistletoe. It's a small plant, and if it's held above you and another, you must kiss that person."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You kiss strangers just because a _plant_ is held above your head?"

Antoinette grinned. "Jealous?"

Erik frowned. "Yes!"

She giggled. "Oh, you don't need to worry. I only enjoy kissing you."

As if to prove her point, she kissed him leisurely. Erik was more than happy to reciprocate. Pulling away breathlessly, they smiled at one another.

"Alright, I believe you," he said. "Why Mistletoe anyway?"

"Because," she broke off, "I don't actually know. Just because."

There was a comfortable silence between the pair, as Erik let all this new information sink in.

"You said something about games?" he asked.

"Oh! Of course! The most popular game with my family is charades!" She broke off and smirked. "Of course you'll know all about that, after my birthday a few months ago."

He blushed remembering that particular night.

"Charades are played on the actual day, and the presents are opened that day too, on December 25th."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "That's a week from now."

Antoinette nodded. "My parents and siblings usually begin the festivities around this date, but the tree and decorations can be up a month in advance, although that's rare."

"So, these presents?"

She nodded. "Yes?"

"You buy them for the people you love the most?"

Antoinette nodded, and Erik smiled to himself thoughtfully. "Correct. I've bought and wrapped a few little things for my family. I'm going to have them sent to London as soon as possible." She smiled sadly. "I may not be there in person, but at least they'll know I'm thinking of them at Christmas time."

Erik kissed her hair comfortingly. "Well, I might not be your family, but you have me this Christmas."

Antoinette smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Liar. Of course you're my family, Erik. I love you."

He grinned and kissed her. "I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Christmas Eve**

"Ach-OOO!"

Erik sneezed violently as Antoinette entered the bedroom, armed with a hot bowl of soup. She chuckled as she saw him, and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. Erik frowned indignantly.

"What are you laughing at?"

She grinned and began to sing, "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight…"

Erik's hand flew to his nose quickly. "Stop it."

It was his fault. She'd _told _him it was cold outside. She'd _told _him to wear a cloak. Erik seemed to not understand the concept of December being a particularly cold month. And he certainly didn't seem to understand that rolling around in the snow could very likely lead to a cold.

Men.

Antoinette grimaced as his face screwed up again. She quickly pulled her handkerchief from her dress pocket, and stuck it in front of his nose roughly.

"Ouch! Antoi- ACH-OOO!"

Erik sniffed, wiping his stuffy nose with Antoinette's handkerchief. He frowned at the piece of material.

"Why does your handkerchief have a picture of an old bearded fat man on it?"

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "It's Santa Claus."

Erik sniffed in annoyance. "Who?"

She sighed and settled herself into a comfy position on the bed, nudging him with the bowl of soup.

"Drink this, and I'll tell you."

Erik took the bowl carefully from Antoinette's hands, and stared into the soup cautiously.

"What is it?" he asked, eying the liquid. It didn't look particularly appetising.

Antoinette frowned. "It's soup. I made it myself."

Erik cringed, hearing the latter part of her statement. "I think I'll pass."

"DRINK it."

Erik lifted the bowl to his lips slowly, closing his eyes in fear, as the bowl tilted to allow the liquid slip down his throat. His eyes opened in surprise. He lowered the bowl and looked at Antoinette with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good."

She nodded happily.

"You didn't make this."

She scoffed. "I've never been so insulted in my life… Of course, I didn't make it."

Erik nodded. "I thought as much. Now, Santa Claus?"

"Ah, yes. Santa Claus is a character that is strongly associated with Christmas. On the night before Christmas, he delivers presents to every country in the world, coming down chimneys, and placing gifts underneath Christmas trees, and in stockings."

He raised an eyebrow. "Stockings? He delivers presents into stockings?"

She nodded. "You pin them up on Christmas Eve, and then when you sleep, he sneaks into your home, and leaves you your gifts."

"Interesting…"

"Yes, now finish your soup, and get some rest. I'll be back later."

Erik moved to kiss her on the lips.

"Don't you dare."

He grumbled to himself as he finished the rest of his soup, and settled himself into a suitable position in which to sleep in. He eyed Antoinette's suitcasethoughtfully, before a smirk formed on his face.

When Antoinette returned from above, she found her best pair of stockings firmly nailed to the wall and decorated with tinsel. Her first instinct was to wrap Erik's lasso around his own neck, however, her anger dissipated as she pulled out an object from inside the stockings.

It was a teddy bear, wearing a tutu.

Settling into bed beside Erik, she smiled to herself, and kissed him gently on the cheek, whispering in his ear.

"_Merry Christmas, Angel."_


End file.
